Ven a Fairy Hills
by Lizziechanny
Summary: Un dia en el gremio las chicas desean que Lucy viva en Fairy Hills con ellas, asi que idean un plan para que lo haga. Gajeel le cuenta a Natsu y este decide evitarlo ¿Que sucedera?
1. La propuesta de las chicas

**Los personajes y Fairy Tail, no me pertenecen son obra de Hiro Mashima**

**La propuesta de las chicas**

**Un dia en el gremio las chicas hablan sobre el porque todas viven en Fairy Tail menos Lucy, y quieren que se una ya que podrian pasar más tiempo juntas y hacer las actividades junto a Lucy.**

Chicas! saben porque Lucy no se ha unido a Fairy Hills? - pregunto Erza - se que donde vive es muy bonito pero seria mejor que estuviera con nosotras.

Erza-san, es debido a que la renta es más costosa que en donde ella vive - le respondió Wendy.

Tengo una idea - apareció una chica de cabello azul, sorprendiendo a todos - Lu-chan podría venir a vivir acá si ayudamos a que le hagan un descuento.

O le ayudamos a pagar entre todas - respondió la chica de agua, para sorpresa de todos, pues queria ayudar a su rival de amor.

Si! buena idea! - hablemos con Lu-chan - dijo Levy

**POV Lucy**

Oh! nuevamente debo pagar la renta, y Natsu no aparece para tomar algun trabajo. A este paso no tendré donde vivir. Que haré?

Lu-chan - voltee a ver y era Levy-chan quien me llamaba- Lu-chan queremos proponerte algo para que vivas en Fairy Hills

Yo- dije sorprendida- pero si es más costoso, y ahora no tengo ni para pagar la renta en este lugar porque Natsu no ha querido ir a trabajar conmigo.

Vamos, las chicas te están esperando - me dijo Levy mientras tomaba mi brazo y corriamos hacia el gremio.

**POV Natsu**

Happy! no ha aparecido ningún trabajo peligroso? Necesitamos un trabajo para ir con Lucy - dije a mi pequeño amigo el gato azul

Natsu, pero creo que Lucy deseara más un trabajo en el que no corra peligro - dijo Happy

Etto... entonces tomemos uno para que ella pueda pagar la renta, le dije.

Aye sir!

Salamander, ven aquí - dijo Gajeel - has escuchado lo que las chicas quieren hacer para la conejita?

Para Lucy? - no sabia deque estaba hablando, asi que debo averiguarlo - no, ni idea

Quieren ayudarla para que viva en Fairy Hills - dijo Gajeel riéndose de una forma malvada

Fairy Hills - respondió Happy, en realidad yo no entendía la situación - Natsu ven y hablamos a solas.

**POV Happy**

Llame a Nastu fuera del gremio, creo que el no ha entendido pero el hecho de que Lucy comience a vivir en Fairy Hills evitaría que nosotros fuéramos a molestarla y nos metiéramos en su casa

Natsuuu, debemos evitarlo- le dije mientras el mostraba una cara confundida, pobre chico no sabia que le esperaba si Lucy dejaba de vivir en su casa rentada.

Porque - me respondió, como me lo suponía no sabia lo que sucedía

Si ella se va a vivir con ellas, nunca más podremos meternos a su casa!

Natsu salio corriendo por todo el gremio, mientras todos se preguntaban la razón.

**POV Natsu**

****Corrí por todo el gremio cuando Happy me hizo entender la gravedad de la situación, hasta que llegue a la conclusión de Happy

Tenemos que evitarlo! - gritamos al unisono con Happy, mientras Gajeel se escuchaba reir en la lejanía.

**Hasta aqui el primer capitulo, que sera lo que quieren hacer Natsu y Happy para evitar que Lucy deje de rentar la casa y cual sera la respuesta de Lucy ante la propuesta de las chicas?**

**Subire el capitulo 2 el proximo viernes o sabado**

**Espero que lo disfruten**


	2. Esperanza

**Depronto estos dos primeros capitulos los envio muy rapido debido a mi inspiracion, ya para los proximos me demoro un poco más. Espero que lo disfruten :)**

**Capítulo 2 - Esperanza**

Lu-chan, ven todas queremos decirte algo – me decía Levy, mientras me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba al gremio donde estaban las demás chicas – te ayudaremos a vivir en Fairy Hills con nosotras.

Cómo? – dicha sorpresa me dejo casi sin habla – pero la mensualidad allí es más costosa que donde vivo.

Te ayudaremos a pagar el restante – contesto esta vez la chica de agua que para mi sorpresa también estaba incluida en dicho plan.

Debo decir que es cautivador esto, podría pasar más tiempo cerca a mis amigas y evitaría las intromisiones de Natsu en mi casa, sin embargo no debo negar que extrañaría de ese tipo de acoso que me da mi compañero de equipo y ese pequeño gato azul que le acompaña a todos lados.

Chicas, gracias por la propuesta. Pero lo pensare durante un rato – respondí a las chicas, aunque me daba pena dejarlas esperando una respuesta por otra parte estaba mi compañero por el que me preocupaba a pesar de mis enfados y quería que de alguna forma me detuviera – Alguien más sabe sobre esto?

Por quien lo preguntas Lucy? Por Natsu – me dijo una Levy risueña y burlándose de mí sonrojo.

No, no es por el solo que quiero pensarlo y no quiero que nadie influya en mi decisión – mentía, realmente quería que Natsu encontrara la forma de hacerme quedar en la casa que rente y en la que a él le encantaba colarse.

Me imagino que Gajeel, ya fue a contarle – respondió Levy, y para mí eso fue un suspiro, sin embargo debía esperar que Natsu ahora hiciera algo para evitar que me vaya a Fairy Hills.

**Pov Natsu**

Natsu! Que es lo que harás? – me preguntaba un gato azul que se encontraba igual de preocupado a mí y que era el que se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que estábamos.

Realmente no lo sé Happy, además he estado pensando…. Si las chicas le ayudaran no sería más fácil que ella vaya a vivir allí? – le respondí a mi amigo, en realidad no quería pensar en cómo serían nuestros días sin Lucy, pero no podía evitar imaginar que el quedarse con las demás chicas sería mejor para ella.- No Happy, definitivamente no hare nada.

Natsu! – escuche en la lejanía la hermosa voz de la chica de la que hablábamos – Natsu! Vamos a trabajar?

No Lucy, debes empacar todo e ir a Fairy Hills con las chicas – le dije a mi amiga, a pesar de que eso no era lo que yo quería pero debía pensar en lo mejor para ella – te ayudaremos a empacar, cierto Happy?

Ayee – dijo un Happy con desgana.

**Pov Lucy**

Natsu no está evitando que me marche, creí que él lo evitaría por lo que al parecer seré la única que extrañare que se meta en mi cama y me asuste cuando estoy durmiendo, menos mal nadie puede leer mis pensamientos.

Ok Natsu, muchas gracias – le dije a mi amigo a pesar de que esperaba que él lo evitara, pero al parecer él no me extrañara por lo que me iré con las chicas.

**Que sucederá ahora, Lucy también quería que lo evitara pero Natsu cree que a pesar de que él no lo quiera será mejor para Lucy….. Podrá Natsu quitar sus hábitos?, Lucy podrá descansar sin su molesto compañero al lado?**

**Gracias a los que me mandaron sus buenos comentarios, y comenzaron a seguir esta historia :)**


	3. Bienvenida a Fairy Hills

Había terminado de traer mis cosas a Fairy Hills, y estaba organizando mi cuarto cuando llegaron las chicas.

**Lucy, ahora necesitamos que dejes las cosas como están y vengas a tu fiesta de bienvenida **– decía Erza acompañada por las demás chicas, según ellas habían hecho lo mismo el día que Wendy llego a vivir aquí.

Comenzamos con las actividades, jugamos, cantamos, y por ultimo comenzamos con la trivia, esperen…. Una trivia? De que se trata esto, en ese momento hablo Levy.

**Por ciertos motivos Happy, no podrá pregunta nada por el dia de hoy en la emisión de Fairy Hills "El drama de los amores estúpidos"**– decía la chica de cabello azul – **Lucy, resulta que Happy es el anfitrión de las preguntas pero para evitar problemas no lo invitamos hoy…**

**Problemas? Cuáles problemas?** – decía yo asustada, que tipo de cosas hacen aquí para que puedan haber problemas?

**Lucy, es debido a que es tu compañero de equipo** – me dijo Erza, lo que me hizo sentir un poco más tranquila.

**Y bueno! Comenzaremos con las preguntas de hoy** – decía Levy que al parecer había tomado el lugar de Happy por el dia de hoy - **¿Cuál es la pareja que más les gustaría se viera en Fairy Tail?**

**Qué?** – fue lo primero que pregunte, yo tenía una pareja favorita pero tenía la impresión de que la mayoría saldría sonrojado de aquí.

**Lucy, siempre hacemos preguntas. El dia que llego Wendy preguntamos quien sería la mejor pareja para cada una** – esta vez quien me decía esto era Juvia – **aunque la última vez no me gusto lo que dijeron de ti **– que? Acaso con quien me habrían emparejado, aunque según lo que dice Juvia estoy segura de que fue con Gray.

**Bueno, sin irnos por otro lado, comiencen a contestar **– decía Levy con un poco de rudeza en su voz para que las demás le pusieran cuidado.

Así fue como comenzaron todos a decir, su pareja favorita. Para Evergreen era Gray y Juvia, para la misma Juvia era Gray y Juvia, así todos fueron dando su respuesta hasta que 5 personas votaron por Natsu y yo mientras 2 por Gray y Juvia, luego de que a Juvia se le dijera que no podía votar por ella misma, sin embargo era hora de dar mi respuesta.

**Lucy, a ti te permitiremos que votes por ti misma **– decía Levy con voz traviesa – **Natsu y tu verdad? Te gussta?**

**Levyyyy-chan** – le dije algo enfadada, para luego recomponerme y dar a conocer mi pareja favorita – **Yo voy por Gajeel y Levy**

**Qué?** – grito Levy, sonrojándose frente a todo y haciendo que todas cambiaran su voto a esa pareja.

Que dia, ha sido muy gracioso, aunque no puedo evitar pensar que si no hubiera dado a conocer la pareja de Gajeel y Levy habríamos quedado como la pareja más esperada de Fairy Tail y las chicas habrían hecho de todo por juntarnos… que estarás haciendo Natsu?

Había llegado la hora de dormir, mi cuarto era realmente bonito además que Natsu me había dado algunos de sus recuerdos de misiones para que lo adornara. Sin embargo me hacía falta pelear con aquel chico que se metía por la ventana y no había podido dormir debido a ello. Por lo que decidí ir a casa de Natsu a dormir, con la excusa de establecer que misión haremos mañana…..

* * *

**Pov Natsu**

No puedo creer que ya no nos vayamos a meter en casa de Lucy, realmente extraño eso y no sé qué hacer. Creo que iré a Fairy Hills de espía y si alguien me encuentra le diré que estoy organizando lo de un encargo con Lucy. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento y así me dispuse a ir a Fairy Hills.

**Lucyyyyy…. Lucyyyy** - dije susurrando para que nadie me encontrara, definitivamente ese era su cuarto y olía igual a ella, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado –** Lucyyyyy**

Me imagino que probablemente esté hablando con una de las otras chicas así que dormiré en su cama mientras tanto.

* * *

**Pov Lucy**

No están en casa, que hare esta vez? Bueno dormiré en la sala para ver si pronto llegan…

* * *

**Darkrius13: **_efectivamente Natsu se meteria en Fairy Hills._

**any.10: **_jejeje depronto yo soy la rara, como hasta ahora empece a escribir puede que este describiendo escenarios mal._

**fairygirl:** _jejeje aqui tienes la continuacion pronto sabras que pasara entre esos dos._

**IvvyLG14: **_definitivamente no pueden estar uno lejos del otro._

Esperen la continuación el proximo viernes :)


	4. ¿Y ahora… Donde viviré?

**Capítulo 4 - ¿Y ahora…. Donde viviré?**

Desperté en la cama de Lucy, sin embargo ella nunca llego. Dormí bien gracias a su olor pero eso quería decir que Lucy….. Lucy donde estaba? En ese momento escuche la puerta y sali corriendo a abraza a la persona que allí apareciera creyendo que era Lucy.

**Lucyyyyy! **– grite alegremente mientras una mujer entraba por esa puerta, sin embargo para mi sorpresa era una chica diferente – **Erza?**

**Natsu, que haces aquí? Y donde esta Lucy la estábamos buscando para ir a comer, las demás chicas están por llegar aquí** – me dijo Erza mientras comenzaba a notarse un tono de enojo en su voz.

**Lucy no está con ustedes, no estuvo aquí tampoco** – ahora si me estaba preocupando eso de que Lucy no hubiera llegado.

**Probablemente tuvo que ir a buscar donde dormir debido a que te metiste en su cuarto** – ahora la voz de Erza sonaba más enojada, no tuve tiempo de decir nada a mi favor, cuando salí volando de la ventana por haber sido golpeado.

* * *

**Pov Lucy**

Natsu nunca llego a su casa, al parecer no solo quedaba en la mía algunas noches. Dónde estaría? Por el momento iré a mi cuarto a tomar una ducha, no sé qué tiene esta casa pero por alguna razón pude dormir tranquilamente.

Cuando llegue a Fairy Hills me encontré con una sorpresa.

**Lucy** – todas las chicas me miraban preocupadas – **dónde estabas? Sabías que una de las reglas es que no puedes dormir fuera de casa y no pueden entrar chicos a los cuartos.**

**Perdón, es que fui a dormir en casa de N… Espera, que?** – casi digo donde estaba durmiendo pero, chicos en la casa? – **como así que chicos en los cuartos?**

**Así que no lo sabias… **- esta vez fue Levy la que hablo – **resulta que esta mañana encontramos a Natsu en tu cuarto.**

Natsu en mi cuarto? Así que cada uno fue a buscar la compañía del otro, después de todo si me estaba extrañando. Sin embargo, ahora que pasaría conmigo?

**Lucy!** – Esta vez quien hablo fue Laki – **la encargada te ha sancionado por esto y no podrás vivir en Fairy Hills.**

**Bueno **– en parte no era tan preocupante, acepte esto debido a que las chicas muy amablemente me lo ofrecieron, sin embargo si no podía quedarme aquí podía volver a rentar mi casa – **volveré a rentar la casa no se preocupen por mí, sin embargo a Natsu debo regañarle.**

* * *

**Pov Natsu**

Llegando a la casa sentí un olor muy familiar, era el de Lucy, ella estaba en mi casa? salí corriendo para ver si ella estaba allí sin embargo encontraba su olor pero no la encontraba a ella, así que decidí volver al gremio para ver si ella estaría allí.

* * *

**Pov Lucy**

Iba nuevamente a hablar con la mujer que me había rentado la casa, ya que no quería buscar una nueva porque esa me parecía muy bonita. Sin embargo al llegar me encontré con que la señora había rentado ya la casa y yo no tendría que hacer.

**Ahora que hare!** – dije casi gritando en la calle, en ese momento alguien iba corriendo hacia mí.

**Lucy, te he buscado todo este tiempo, por cierto yo dormí ayer en tu cuarto y veo que dormiste en mi casa** – sí, había encontrado a mi compañero sin embargo estaba preocupada con lo de mi casa, aunque….. **Natsu! Como se te ocurrió meterte en mi cuarto ahora no tengo donde vivir, porque me sancionaron allí y la casa en la que vivía estaba rentada.**

Note la preocupación en sus ojos y la vergüenza por lo que había hecho, sin embargo de un momento a otro sus ojos se llenaron de ilusión y exclamo

**¡Ven a nuestra casa a vivir con nosotros!**

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews :)**


	5. En busca de una solución

**Capítulo 5 – En busca de una solución **

* * *

Acepte la propuesta de Natsu, después de todo donde más viviría y al igual que en la noche anterior allí dormiría tranquilamente. Sin embargo, todo este tipo de cosas solo me llevaba a pensar en una cosa…. ¿Qué pensara el gremio de este tipo de cosas?, toda esta inquietud surgió debido a que las chicas nos quieren ven como pareja y al saber algo de esto comenzaran a correr los rumores.

**Gracias Natsu, aceptare tu ayuda por unos días pero estaré buscando una casa diferente para vivir ya que no quiero que digan nada de nosotros** – le dije, aunque de algún modo me hacía sonrojar la idea de vivir en la casa de Natsu a pesar de que él siempre se metía en la mía.

**Aye sir! **

* * *

**Pov Natsu**

Lucy estará viviendo en mi casa por unos días, eso me hace muy feliz. Su aroma tiene algo que me permite descansar y dormir bien así que tenerla en casa será aún mejor. Sin embargo ella dice que buscara nuevamente un hogar diferente, esto es mi culpa así que buscare una forma de ayudarla.

**Happy! **– corrí hacia donde estaba mi amigo azul y le conté todo lo que había sucedido, así que este me dio la idea de que podíamos hacer – **Recuperemos su casa!**

Fuimos ha hablar con la mujer dueña de la casa sin embargo cuando llegamos allí la mujer nos dijo que era imposible que la mujer que había rentado la casa se fuera en este momento. Sin embargo, decidimos intentar hablar con ella pero la mujer no nos deja entrar por lo que entramos por la ventana igual que como lo hacíamos con Lucy.

**Un acosador? Un ladrón? Ayuda!** – gritaba la mujer mientras entrabamos por la ventana y no nos permitió hablar con ella cuando ya nos había lanzado por la ventana, así lo intentamos durante varios días. La mujer no quiere hablar con nosotros así que creo que no será posible volver a adquirir la casa.

* * *

_**Bueno, este esta muy cortito asi que subire el ultimo de una vez espero que les guste**_


	6. El regalo

**Capítulo 6 – El regalo**

* * *

Después de tantas cosas que pasaron la dueña de la casa nos llamó llamar a Happy y a mí, que será lo que habrá ocurrido?

**Resulta que debido a ustedes he perdido un cliente** – comenzó la mujer – **dijo que unos acosadores siempre se metían por su ventana y que ya no quería vivir más en esta casa, por lo que pueden decirle a su amiga que puede volver a rentar la casa pero deberá pagarme dos meses por adelantado.**

**Si! Lo logramos** – gritamos al unísono y corrimos a buscar a Lucy, que seguía por toda Magnolia buscando un lugar para vivir.

Cuando la encontramos, le contamos que la casa ya no estaba rentada sin embargo nos dijo que era complicado ya que no tenía toda la cantidad de dinero que se requería para pagar los dos meses… De esta manera Happy y yo decidimos que le ayudaríamos con la mitad de la renta para lo que Lucy se negó.

**No puedo aceptar eso, ustedes tienen otras cosas que hacer con su dinero** – respondía Lucy enfurecida ante la propuesta.

**Pero…. Lucy nosotros también vivimos en tu casa** – le dijimos a unísono por lo que la gente que pasaba por el lugar nos veían como una pareja. **Cállate! La gente comenzara a pensar otra cosa** – gritaba ella sonrojada.

**Si no quieres puedes quedarte en nuestra casa, por nosotros no habrá problema** – decía Happy a lo que grito Lucy sonrojada y decía que la gente creería que éramos una pareja, lo que hizo que también me sonrojara – **Se gusstan mutuamente…**

Luego de aceptar nuestra propuesta decidimos ayudarla a llevar las cosas a su casa y le dimos más recuerdos de las misiones que habíamos compartido desde que nos conocimos a lo que ella sonreía y se sonrojaba. Cuando terminamos y decidimos descansar, ella comenzó a contarnos la historia de su fiesta de bienvenida.

**Natsu…. Sabías que en Fairy Hills hacen preguntas en un juego llamado Fairy Hills "El drama de los amores estúpidos" – **ella decía sonrojada, a lo que no entendía porque pero Happy pego un grito.

**Cómo? Lo hicieron sin mí? No es posible** – gritaba mi amigo y yo no entendía por qué- **Quien fue la anfitriona Lucy? Dime quien fue?**

**No te lo diré neko chan** – respondía ella sonriendo.

Entonces vi como aquel gato salía volando por la ventana diciendo que se vengaría y molestaría a las chicas por no haberlo invitado.

**Porque Happy se molestó tanto?** – le pregunte ingenuamente a Lucy ya que Happy nunca me había contado sobre dicho juego. **Lo que pasa es que él es el anfitrión del juego, y hace preguntas que ponen en ridículo a las chicas** – respondió ella sonriendo lo que despertó mi curiosidad.

**Y qué clase de pregunta fue la que hicieron?** – solo tenía curiosidad sin embargo en el momento que hice la pregunta Lucy se sonrojo totalmente y comenzó a mirar hacia el techo.

**Cuál era la pareja más esperada en Fairy Tail** – respondió ella sonrojándose más aun lo que quería decir que….

**Éramos nosotros?** – respondí casi gritando, mi sorpresa era absoluta eso quería decir que Lucy no quiso quedarse mucho tiempo en nuestra casa debido a esa pregunta.

**No** – respondió ella – **por un momento si, pero todo cambio cuando mencione a Gajeel y Levy.**

**Y si les diéramos gusto de ver a una de las parejas más esperadas?** – le pregunte sonrojándome debido a que mi pregunta era muy directa pero quería conocer la respuesta de Lucy, después de todo yo todo el tiempo quería estar con ella.

**Qué? Co co como se te ocurre preguntarme eso?** – Ella se sonrojaba cada vez más lo que mostraba realmente la validez de mi pregunta – **No estoy preparada para que preguntes algo como eso.**

**Era una broma!** – en realidad no lo era, yo quiero estar con ella todo el tiempo pero…. Como dice ella ninguno está preparado para algo como eso – **Pero entiendo por qué no quisiste estar mucho en mi casa, sin embargo Happy y yo habíamos pensado en darte un regalo.**

**A mí? Pagaran la mitad de mi renta eso ya es un gran regalo **– dijo la chica mientras me miraba sorprendida por mi afirmación, y el sonrojo aún no se desvanecía de su rostro por nuestra conversación anterior lo que la hacía ver más linda.

**Si, mira ya que nosotros entramos cuando queremos en tu casa te daremos la llave de nuestra casa. Así prácticamente los dos tenemos dos casas **– le dije sonriendo.

**Pero…. Natsu, esto nos haría ver más como una pareja** – decía nuevamente la chica que cada vez que mencionaba la palabra pareja se sonrojaba.

**Tranquila, Igual algún dia lo seremos** – le dije mientras saltaba de la ventana rumbo al gremio a buscar a Happy.

**Natsuuuu!** – la chica salió corriendo detrás mío mientras gritaba sonrojándose cada vez más.

**Fin...**

* * *

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado :) Aqui termina...**


End file.
